


Reunion

by seggsyservant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kinda), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Getting Together, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Hinata Hajime, Trans Hinata Hajime, only these idiots would have sex for three months before actually getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggsyservant/pseuds/seggsyservant
Summary: Nagito spends his first night awake in Hajime's cottage.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Past Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have not watched Danganronpa 3 yet so the setting of this fic might not make any sense, sorry. I'm running with the assumption that nothing else eventful happened the same day as Nagito woke up from his coma, but who knows lol. I apologize if that's weird.
> 
> Also, the names in this fic are kinda weird. The characters use last names, but I use first names, even though it's written from Nagito's perspective. So like, I'll say "Hajime did this thing" and then Nagito will say "Hinata-kun blah blah" - sorry, it's confusing I know ;;
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Mmph-!"

They barely made it into the cottage before Nagito was pinned against the wall, Hajime smashing his lips against his as his knee moved to rest between the other man's legs. Nagito moaned around the kiss, gasping when he felt the sudden pressure on his groin. After a moment Hajime leaned back for breath before drawing his head to Nagito's neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive pale skin.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, please..." Nagito whimpered, rolling his hips against Hajime's leg as first his neck, then his collarbone was assaulted with kisses and teasing scrapes of teeth.

"I missed you so much," Hajime whispered, hot breath blowing against his skin. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up and I'd never see you again..."

Nagito couldn't fathom someone worrying over him of all people (especially when they weren't even dating), but he didn't have time to think about it as he helped Hajime tug off his jacket and watched him toss it to the floor. Somewhere along the line the former Reserve Course student's tie had been undone, now loosely hanging around his neck.

"Hah- Hinata-kun, the bed..." Nagito tried to remind him. As much as he would love to be fucked against the wall, he would rather be a bit more comfortable for his first night in Hajime's new cottage.

"Y-Yeah, right..." Hajime seemed a bit distracted, but that was understandable. A lot had happened that day, after all. "It's this way."

He managed to pull back and restrain himself enough to quickly lead Nagito to his bedroom. It was nothing fancy, but it was much better than the old cottage's bed out in the open. The overhead lights were off, but there was a bedside lamp providing a low, warm glow throughout the small room.

They practically collapsed onto the bed, Nagito's back falling against the soft white sheets as Hajime climbed on top of him and got back to business. They exchanged messy, frantic kisses, panting as they grinded against each other through their jeans, a low groan spilling from Nagito's lips as he felt the friction against his clothed erection.

"Mmn, Hinata-kun, please get on with it," Nagito begged, letting his head fall onto the pillows behind him. "It's been so long since I've had you inside me..."

Hajime turned red, like he always did at Nagito's bluntness, but he nodded and pressed another kiss to the other's lips before getting up to shuffle through his bedside drawer. Nagito took the time to slip off his jeans and discard them on the floor, doing the same with his stained checkered boxers and white shirt. Hajime followed suit, but left on his shirt like he always did.

When Hajime sat back down on the bed, he had slicked his finger up with lube, and retrieved his strap-on. It was different from the one Nagito had won from the Mono-Machine in the game, that he had always brought along with him to their late night escapades. He briefly wondered how Hajime had acquired such a thing in the real world, on a deserted island, but he didn't have the chance to ask as the man in question suddenly pressed a finger into his entrance.

"Ah..." Nagito's face scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It had been a while since his body had taken something up there, leaving him very tight. Usually he was almost embarrassingly loose from constantly masturbating, but being in a coma for who knew how long sort of put a wrench in his usual routine.

After a minute though, the discomfort faded, and Hajime added another finger, sliding them in and out carefully, paying close attention to his partner's facial expressions. Despite his eagerness, he made sure to be gentle when helping him readjust.

Soon another finger was added, and his pace grew quicker, pumping them in and out as he used his other hand to grip Nagito's thigh and steady him. Suddenly Nagito cried out in pleasure, as Hajime's fingers found his prostate. His neglected cock twitched at the sensation, precum beading up on the tip.

" _ Ah _ , Hinata-kun-!" he trembled, as Hajime began to rub his fingers against that spot over and over again. "P-Please wait, or I'll come already..."

Hajime nodded and carefully withdrew his fingers. He fastened the strap-on around his waist, pumping another handful of lube from the bedside table and smearing it on the artificial dick. Nagito watched in anticipation as Hajime lined himself up with his entrance, before slowly pushing inside.

Immediately Nagito felt the strain on his out of practice body, breath coming out shallow as Hajime steadily bottomed out. He stilled for a moment, hands softly resting on the other's hips, allowing his partner to adjust to the intrusion.

Nagito nodded after a few seconds, signalling it was okay to move. Hajime bit his lip, pulling out the majority of the way before gently thrusting back in, letting out a small satisfied noise at the friction of the strap-on rubbing against his clit. 

"F-Fuck, Komaeda..." he murmured. He set a slow pace at first, beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead, tracing the scar that wrapped around his head. "I've missed you so fucking much."

"Ah, I m- ah- missed you too," Nagito replied in a breathy tone. He made a move to rest his arms on Hajime's shoulders, but with a pang of disgust and regret he remembered the current status of his left hand and decided against it. The memories it brought up sent a shiver down his spine. 

_ No, I shouldn't think about  _ her _ right now... _

Luckily, he was brought out his spiralling thoughts by Hajime's thrusts getting a bit harder, causing him to let out a low moan. Hajime really knew exactly how he liked it.

Suddenly Hajime thrusted deep and hit his prostate again, shooting sparks through Nagito's body. He let out a strangled whine at the intense pleasure, cock leaking precum onto his stomach.

"That's, hah... shit, that's it right there," Nagito choked out, slapping a hand over his mouth as Hajime sped up and angled his thrusts to hit that sensitive spot each time. His head was getting fuzzy, and there was a building tension in his gut that only grew every time Hajime snapped his hips against his. 

The bed creaked as Nagito got fucked into the matress, clinging to the sheets for dear life as he started to unravel. The air was thick and heavy, sweat dripping down their backs, moans filling the small room. A small line of moonlight shone through the shut blinds, bright and cool in contrast to the warm glow of the table lamp.

"Ah, ah, Hinata-kun, I'm c-close," he whimpered desperately. He could feel himself draw closer and closer to the edge, near reaching his limit.

"Got it," Hajime murmured, quickening his pace as he moved one of his hands down from the other's hips to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Nagito let out a loud moan at his touch, eyes fluttering as his back arched up. "Hinata-kun, I'm coming, I'm coming I'm coming,  _ Hinata-! _ "

His words were cut off as he finally came, crying out in overwhelming pleasure as he splattered the other's hand and his stomach with cum, Hajime fucking him through his orgasm. Nagito shuddered as the last of it died down before collapsing back against the pillows, panting in exhaustion.

Hajime didn't stop, though, continuing to thrust into him frantically. Nagito let out a whine at the overstimulation, gripping the sheets as tightly as he could. "Hinata-kun, please-"

"I know," Hajime said, desperation clear in his voice. "Just, hah, hold on for a few seconds- I'm so close..."

He leaned down to bury his head in the crook of the other's neck, snapping his hips one, two, three more times before he let out a strained gasp and stilled inside him, trembling as he rode out the last of his own orgasm. They laid in silence except for their heavy breathing, Hajime still buried inside Nagito as he lifted his head from his neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to the other man's quivering lips.

After a minute or so, Hajime gently pulled out and unfastened the strap-on, placing it on the bedside table to be cleaned later. Nagito slowly sat up and watched him. The man's cheeks were flushed red, and sweat glistened on his face. He glanced upward and found the thin scar on his forehead, staring at it in fascination. He obviously hadn't had it in the Neo World Program, just as Nagito hadn't had the scars on his thighs or neck he had gained during the Tragedy. A new component to the map of Hajime's body he had come to know so well.

Hajime turned back to him, placing a hand softly on his leg. "I'm gonna go start a bath," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing up and leaving the room to wherever the bathroom was. Nagito nodded and closed his eyes once he was out of the room.

They really did act like a couple. Friends with benefits didn't gently kiss after sex, or bathe together and wash each other. A casual hook-up wasn't supposed to last for months. People who weren't dating didn't lament about how much they missed the other while making out.

He wasn't going to pretend he didn't want to date Hajime. He had been in love with him practically since they met, and being with him was all he had ever wanted. And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to ask such a simple question...

He opened his eyes and stared at his left hand, nausea overtaking him at the sight of the pointed red nails. His last relationship had been disastrous, borderline traumatic. He knew a relationship with Hajime would be nothing like that, obviously, but there was an irrational anxious feeling clawing at his chest nonetheless.

After what felt like an eternity, Hajime returned to the room, helping him up from the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. Like the bedroom, it was rather small, but the bath itself seemed big enough for the two of them, so it didn't really matter.

Nagito slowly made his way to the tub, carefully sinking down into the clear warm water with a relieved sigh. Hajime joined him after a moment, now without his white button-up shirt and binder, sitting down behind him. He didn't say anything, simply grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and began to gently run his lathered fingers through the other's long strands of white hair.

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito breathed, melting into his touch. "Mm... that feels really good..."

He heard Hajime let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad."

_ Why is he being so nice to me? _

Before, in the game, Hajime had been very curt concerning their... activities. The minute it was over he'd go back to being rather prickly, commenting on his weirdness and how creepy he was. But now, he was worrying over him? Caring for him? Especially over someone such as himself... Nagito couldn't wrap his head around such behavior.

The sound of the small handheld shower head turning on brought him out of his thoughts, feeling the light stream of water splash his neck. Hajime washed all the soap out of his hair, combing his fingers through it to get the last of the suds out.

"I always forget how soft your hair is," he commented, running his hands over one of the white strands. "Like a cloud."

Nagito blushed at the compliment, grateful Hajime couldn't see his face at the moment. "Ah, thank you..."

After a couple minutes of rinsing, the touch on his head faded as Hajime presumably withdrew his hands. "Can you... turn around?"

He obeyed, the water splashing around as he moved. "May I ask why?"

Hajime didn't respond, simply taking in his body. Nagito shifted under his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed. Green and red eyes traced his figure before lingering on his left hand.

"Do you... mind telling me about that?" Hajime asked quietly. "I tried to ask Makoto about it, but he didn't know why it was there either."

Nagito fell silent, glancing away from the other's face to stare at the stitched-on arm, the nausea starting to return.

"Is that really her hand?"

Nagito slowly nodded, still avoiding Hajime's eyes.

"Why did you...?"

"I don't know." His clenched his real hand. "I was deep in despair. I didn't think about it."

Hajime didn't respond, clearly sensing there was more to it than that. Nagito's throat tightened, his memories from that time coming back with full force. He shuddered at the memory of her digging her sharp nails into his arm.

"I was... I was in a relationship with her," he swallowed the rising bile in his throat. "With Enoshima."

Hajime's eyes widened in shock. "But I thought you were-"

"I know. She... she convinced me I wasn't. She told me it had just been my sick mind getting all mixed up," Nagito clenched his arm with his right hand, "And I believed her after a while. I still have doubts about it now and then. That maybe I'm just making it up..."

Hajime grabbed his shoulders and stared at him directly in the eyes. "That's wrong!"

Nagito smiled pathetically. "I know... it sounds ridiculous. But I really thought that I was straight... that I loved her. Maybe I did. I don't know."

He drew his knees close to his chest, glancing down at his reflection in the water. He paused for a moment before continuing. "She'd make me have sex with her all the time. It was weird, but I convinced myself that I liked it. ...I don't think I did. And sometimes she'd notice and accuse me of thinking about y- about Kamukura, and she'd grab my arm and dig her nails into it until I said I wasn't-"

His words were cut off by Hajime suddenly hugging him, arms wrapping tight around his frail frame. His hands were warm and soft, clinging to him fiercely.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, the shaky words almost too quiet to hear.

Nagito's vision started to blur. He stared down at Junko's hand in confusion, before a tear dropped onto the palm.

_ Ah. _

It had been a long time since he'd let himself cry. But with Hajime's strong arms wrapped around him, warm and comforting, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sob. It wasn't sorrow he was feeling; rather an inexplicable happiness had washed over him, a calmness he didn't think he had ever felt in his life.

_ It's him, _ he realized. He glanced at the spiky brown hair on his shoulder, breathing in his scent with a shaky inhale.  _ God, I really can't live without him, can I? _

"Hinata-kun..." he gently pushed the other off of him, a small smile on his face. "It's alright. I-I'm alright."

Hajime leaned back, still looking worried.

"Really. I'm just happy I can be myself now," Nagito confessed, taking the other man's hand in his own. "With you."

"Komaeda..." Hajime breathed, color blossoming in his cheeks. 

"Please," he squeezed his hand, eyes gentle and loving. He gathered his courage and continued, "I want to be with you. Please go out with me."

Hajime's eyes widened in surprise, awestruck. He gazed with his mouth open, not saying a word, before his features softened and he gripped Nagito's hand a bit tighter.

"Of course," he said, smiling softly. "I'd love to."

Nagito's heart thumped in his chest, and he couldn't help but laugh and meet him in a kiss.

"I can't believe it took us this long," Hajime said after they split apart, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, we've been sleeping together for what, like three months?"

"You told me it didn't mean anything," Nagito reminded him. "You said you were sleeping with most of the class and I wasn't any different."

"Well that's what I thought at the time..." the other man huffed.

"What changed?"

Hajime looked at him, any annoyance leaving his expression. He glanced away and admitted, "I don't think I realized how much I cared about you until I thought I'd lost you."

"I was happy everyone else was waking up, of course," he said. "But when you were the only one left, it suddenly hit me that there was a chance you'd never wake up and I wouldn't ever see you again..."

"Well, I'm here." Nagito replied brightly, a grin on his face. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Hajime sighed happily and drew him close, fingers finding their way back into his snow white hair. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnNNGHHH soft,,,,,


End file.
